voices
by Voices of Liar
Summary: <html><head></head>well this is one of my oc story... i hope you like it.</html>


Track 1: iPod Crisis

Music.

Music can change a person's life; both good and bad. It only depends on how you apprehend or what you're influenced by. All it matters is that it changes things that surrounding us.

One Voice.

One voice, as if it sounded of beautiful music. One voice, that is constantly echoing inside my mind. One voice, that chained my life to trouble constantly. I cannot understand the reasons why. One voice, I fell madly in love with, but I don't know the person's name. Ever since I heard it from the time I was in a coma, I've been haunted by the curiosity of that person. I...

"Hey sis! Is this your iPod?" someone asked me from behind; that would be my older brother and my best friend, Max. He's the only person that is left, to be known as my family. Both of my parents died from the car accident which occurred 7 years ago.

"Eh?" I blinked, not even expecting to see him at this time of the day.

"This," Max lifted silver iPod nano with 4G that had black cover with red writings on it. I placed my hand on my pocket to make sure that mine was in there. Max repeated, "Is this your iPod?"

"No, Max. I have mine inside my pocket. And you know that I don't have red writings on my cover," I replied with slight irritation. I dug my hand in my pocket to retrieve my own iPod, out of my faded black jacket to prove my point.

"Oh, if it's not yours, then go find the owner of it. I think the owner of it is in _that_ music store," Max pointed at the new music store MuZZiK WorLd.

"Why me? You found that thing," I whined.

"You said you want to get new a CD to put new songs in your iPod, didn't you?" He grinned.

"Yeah...but that doesn't even-" my sentence was cut off when he added, "And besides, my break is almost finished and I don't have time for this shit," Max sighed.

I exhaled deeply, "Fine...you owe me." I glared at him while I extended my hand to receive the iPod.

Max's grin got wider as he dropped the iPod on to the palm of my hand saying, "Thanks." As soon as I caught the iPod (barely), he dashed off to the store where he works, Petco.

I sighed. I looked at the object on my hand and began to scroll down the lists of songs in the iPod. "Death Metal, Heavy Metal, J-Rock, Post-Hardcore, Rock, Speed Metal, Thrash Metal..." I mumbled the lists in order. My eyes widened in realization, "It's identical to the songs I have in my iPod..." I opened the door to the MuZZik WorLd while staring down at the list from the iPod.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT IPOD?" someone yelled in front of me. I freaked out.

I raised my head, and found myself staring at a guy who is about 6'5", weighed near 250 lbs. His eye color was forest green, and he had frizzy light brown hair that was about shoulder-length. I began to explain to him, "I found this iPod..."

The guy narrowed his eyes and scolded, "Who are you? Where did you get that?"

"I'm...Emily Green. My brother said he found this here..." I replied nervously.

The guy looked down at me, I'm not _that_ short...5'4.5"..."Axel, some short chick brought your iPod."

"Are you sure it's mine?" someone came out of the _Employees Only_ room. From the knowledge of the guy in front of me, this must be Axel. 'It's..._that_ voice...' I shifted to look at my beaten and faded vans shoes. He glared at both of us.

"Yup, it has red writing on the black cover," the guy grinned though the guy named Axel was glaring at him.

I held the iPod out to his view, "My brother thought it was mine," I rushed my sentences out. Sounded like one big word.

"Are you sure?" Axel asked slowly and calm.

I nodded, "I don't have red writing on mine. My iPod has a black cover on it."

Axel smiled faintly and petted my head, "Thank you..."

"No problem," My smile came out shyly.

"How old are you? You look like 13-14ish," the guy questioned.

I exhaled deeply, and replied in the calmest voice I could, "I'm 19."

The guy dropped his jaw and his eyes widened, "You're serious? You're 19?"

"I'm dead serious. If you excuse me," I started to walk toward _Rock Section_, "I also came to buy some CDs."

I felt two sets of eyes staring at my back as I walked through the aisle until I was no longer in their sight. Axel was just staring at my direction while the guy called out, "By the way, I'm Edger Walker!"

I turned around to look at Edger, "Um...okay," I nodded and resumed to search for the CDs, I only had 50 dollars at the moment so I chose 2 CDs that I was desperate to get. I ended up getting "Drop Dead Gorgeous", "Devil Wears Prada", and "Vampires Everywhere!"(That one was $2; I couldn't put the offer down). I walked over to the cashier, Edger was still grinning in a very goofy way that I hadn't realized until now.

"Is this all you're getting today?" he asked.

"Yup," I nodded and got my wallet from my pants pocket.

"That would be $39.95," Edgar said. I gave him my $50 with faint smile on my face; Edgar's face lit up with wide grin on his face and stuffed 3 CDs inside a plastic bag, "Thank you for shopping at MuZZiK WorLd. Emily, you should work here!"

"I'll think about it," I nodded as to acknowledge him. Not really.

"Okay, see ya Em!" Edgar waved from the cashier stand. I walked over to the front door of the store; Axel was still standing on the same spot that he was standing where I saw him not too long ago. His gaze was still locked onto my direction but it wasn't obvious enough that Edgar didn't notice.

"Hope to see you guys later. Um...can I have the application in case I want to work here?" I asked very politely. I didn't realize what Edgar just called me. I scratched my cheek from the nervous feeling that Axel might know me but I don't for some odd reason. I tried to shake off the feeling of that nervousness, but failed miserably.

"I'll go get it!" Edgar said in excitement. Axel nodded for the approval which made Edgar eager to sprint over to get it. He ran, more like sprinted out from behind the cash register.

"What just happened?" I asked Axel, who sighed and stared into blank space. My confusion hadn't evaporated when Edgar came back with a partially crumpled application paper. Edgar didn't (or couldn't) have time to stop, he tripped over something that was on his way and fell on top of it. That "something" he tripped over and fell on top of was me…


End file.
